


A Mystery Unfolds

by VerityGrahams



Series: IWSC Summer Camp [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Potter, Aurors, Bromance, Crime Fighting, Gen, Rivalry, Severus Snape hates James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black gets framed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Sirius and James are Aurors working the case, but there will be trouble ahead





	A Mystery Unfolds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for the International Wizarding School Championship Summer Camp
> 
> Week Three - Write about Aurors on a case.
> 
> This story will also be a gift fic for someone special, IWSC's very own Babybel! The cutest cheese in the world. I put a kitty in it just for you :)
> 
> This fic is likely to be a multi-chapter at some point, but this is just the first taster of the story. It has an intentional cliffhanger, but like the pilot episode of a crime drama, it won't have an episode two unless it gets some love.

A Mystery Unfolds

The Auror office was abuzz. Everyone had been called for a division meeting. They would be reviewing their cases and being assigned, and it was likely Rufus Scrimgeour would give anyone that hadn't closed their case a right bollocking. Sirius Black and James Potter were the youngest Aurors on the squad, fresh from Hogwarts and eager. They managed to get a good record on closing cases and worked well as a team, even though they wound up the rest of Auror division.

Sirius and James sat in their corner desk, laughing and joking as usual. They even poked fun at some of the more seasoned Aurors.

"Did you manage to close that case yet?" Sirius asked Alastor Moody.

Sirius had a wicked grin, his grey eyes sparkled with mischief, and he had thick black wavy hair that came to his jawline. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on to Moody's desk.

"If all I got were kitty cat cases, I could close them as fast as you too," Moody answered back.

"It's important work, Moody," James retorted with a boyish smile.

James had the messiest chocolate brown locks and hazel eyes that made all the girls swoon. He and Sirius were, without a doubt, the heartthrobs of the Ministry.

"Yeah," Sirius continued, "if we don't get those Kneazles out of the trees, who will? Not you, Mr Peg-leg!"

"Silence! Everyone, gather round. Black, get your feet of Moody's desk this instant, and Potter, wipe that annoying smirk off your face." Rufus walked into the room with a stack of files. He dropped them with a menacing thud but remained standing in front of the entire Auror division.

The office was silent for a change. Everyone looked up to Rufus; he was a man of order and a formidable Auror in his own right. He and Moody had worked together for years, and when Rufus moved up the ladder, Moody had not been interested and was the only Auror to be allowed to work cases solo.

"Alastor, how are you doing on the Greyback case?" Rufus asked.

"On the full moon, I was able to get physical evidence. Snape, in potions forensics, has managed to test it for me and he has documented that its a very good match for Greyback. He is now in the werewolf database."

"And have you followed up?" Rufus asked.

"As much as it pains me, yes!" Moody scowled. "I spoke to Greyback and told him that we have confirmed evidence on file that he was a werewolf and that if he wanted to come and press charges against the one that infected him, we would be happy to open a case. He declined, obviously. The problem is, him knowing that we have this information, is going to make my job ten times harder."

"If the guy stops attacking people, that's a win, right?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"There are ways for them to cover their tracks, and I know that Fenrir is trying to create a pack, so we have to be on high alert. I put a request for overtime Aurors over the full moon."

"Yes, it's already been sent up to the head of DMLE. Potter, Black, how was the investigation into that new hallucination potion out of Knockturn Alley?"

"Solved, and the guy is being prosecuted by none other than Mrs Potter; there isn't any chance that guy is getting off!" Sirius laughed.

"Details of the actual case would be riveting," asked Kingsley, another one of the more experienced Aurors.

"The potion does cause pretty epic highs," James began. "We did extensive research into the matter, and we have discovered that it mainly consists of Billywig venom. From there we forwarded the information to The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They have changed the listings on Billywigs making it harder to traffic the drug."

"And all in a week, Moody," Sirius said with a smile. "Don't you wish you were this good."

"Kingsley, you and Dawlish were working with the Longbottoms on the Lestrange case?" Rufus asked.

"Well, we have Dawlish undercover. So far reports are coming in, but he has nothing we can move on yet. Frank and Alice are on surveillance, and I just came off the night shift."

"If Frank and Alice need anything, tell them to come to me. You should clock off right away." Rufus nodded towards an exhausted-looking Kingsley.

Kingsley handed over a thick file and wasted no time in leaving the office.

"Well done, everyone. Anyone who wants over time, there should be some up for grabs, but I want everyone to be aware that it's for a definite werewolf case. Everyone needs to take precautions if they are going. I want everyone to have Alastor's back on this one; Fenrir has been slipping through our fingers for years and years. I have one new case, and looks like it's going to Potter and Black."

"We'll get it solved in record time, Rufus, don't you worry about that," Sirius said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"This is a step up," Rufus began. "You two are good, but you haven't done a homicide yet. If you need help, ask for it. Everyone _will_ be available to you, right, Moody?" Rufus eyed the grumpy Auror.

"I am at your… _disposal_," he sneered.

Rufus handed over the file. James and Sirius grinned as they fist-bumped their first serious case.

"Try not to be too gleeful, someone died! We just don't know who."

* * *

When they arrived at the address in question, it was complete chaos. There were crowds of witches and wizards, all trying to find out what had happened. The house had an emergency barrier placed around it, preventing anyone from contaminating the crime scene. This was the most high profile case they had had so far. So James and Sirius, being the professional Aurors that they were, strutted through the crowd, flashing their badges, and then waltzing through the barrier.

Once they entered the crime scene, their smiles were wiped from their faces. The house was obliterated; debris lay everywhere, most of the furniture was destroyed, and most disturbingly, there was red smeared across all the walls.

"James, there's lots of… physical evidence."

"What do you mean," James asked as he analysed curse damage along one wall.

"I mean, there is lots of evidence of a physical nature; I am just not entirely sure if it's Muggle, Witch, Wizard, Elf, Goblin, or any other creature that has flesh and blood," Sirius rattled off.

James walked into the room that Sirius was in, and the sight made him turn green.

"I see what you mean, lots of, er, physical evidence!" James grasped his nose. "The smell, Sirius, it's like its burning."

"Bubble-head charm mate, it'll change your whole world," Sirius said, and sure enough around the lower portion of his face was a transparent bubble filtering the air.

Once James had his bubble in place, they began to search for something that might help them determine who or what their victim was. They couldn't even be sure if it were one victim or numerous. They sifted through the room, occasionally sealing a vial of the unknown victim for analysis. Finally, Sirius found something.

"Oh, sweet Merlin's balls!" Sirius cried. "I found a finger! It looks male, and adult and they really needed a manicure."

"Padfoot, I hardly think that matters now," James groaned. "Can you tell which finger it is?"

"It's your peter pointer finger," Sirius replied.

"Seriously?" James laughed. "We are in the worlds most gore-filled crime scene, and you say 'peter pointer finger'?"

"That's what you called it to Harry," Sirius replied with a wicked smile. "This is a break in the case, we might just find out who this is now."

"Great, 'cause it's the only clue we've got!"

"Nah uh!" Sirius smiled again. "I just found a few long dark hairs!"

"Are they not yours?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"I actually paid attention during the Crime Scene Investigation Lecture. That's why I knew to use a bubble-head charm and an anti-contamination charm before I entered the premises."

"Great, swot! Now let's get back to the office."

* * *

They arrived back at the Aurors office and went straight to Moody. He was the only one in the office, and they definitely needed some advice on where to go next. They explained the situation that they had very little evidence except for copious amounts of smushed pieces of flesh. Moody had a wicked smile on his overly scared face, and then he burst out laughing.

"James, I think he's finally lost it!"

"I think you are right, Siri," James replied. "The wizards in white robes will be after him soon enough."

"You two have to take all those samples to the 'on-call' forensic potioneer!" Moody grinned. "Do you know who is on-call today?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, instantly knowing the answer; Severus Snape. It was common knowledge that Snape hated Sirius and James, and that he would go to any lengths to make their lives miserable, including having varying degrees of annoying red tape for them to cross, losing samples, delaying evidence. The situation was so bad they would always use someone else.

"Why do we _have_ to use the on-call forensic potioneer?" Sirius whined.

"Because this is a high profile homicide! You have to think of everything; the chain of custody, skewed results, lawyers will try and get a criminal off by saying Aurors planted evidence. That's why we have a procedure; you can't break it!" Alastor Moody walked away with a smile. "Have a good time, boys!" he laughed in the distance.

"So, Sirius, the question is, who does Snape hate the least?"

"You. Definitely you," Sirius said with a grin.

"I don't think so. I married Snape's dream girl. He despises me!" James replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but I pulled his pants down in front of said pretty girl, sealing his fate of singledom forever! Clearly, he hates me the most, and you should be the one to talk to him."

"Sirius!" James cried. "It won't work with me, I'm still married to Lily!"

"You two have something in common; a love for Lily that will never die," he mocked.

"He once threatened to peel my skin from my body, piece by piece; he isn't doing me any favours!"

"Are you willing to give Lily to Snape to solve the case?" Sirius asked, his tone far too serious.

"No, Sirius. Maybe we should both go?"

"Fine, you big baby. I'm telling you, Harry has more balls than you! Godric Gryffindor would be ashamed! Ashamed, I tell you!"

* * *

Snape's domain was as dark and greasy as he was. Sirius was sure that he would have to scourgify himself to death after this experience. Snape worked in the darkest part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The stone walls and dusty shelved suited his grim demeanour. In the 'office' if it could be called that - Sirius preferred the term 'lair' - there was a wall lined with cubbies and shelves. The cubbies were filled with numerous scrolls, undoubtedly containing some ancient knowledge, the shelves held uncountable volumes for the forensic potioneers perusal. There was a large workstation in one corner and a walk-in cupboard filled with every ingredient imaginable. On the opposite side of the room sat a large ebony desk, the dark wood almost blending into the dark and dismal atmosphere, and it was littered with potions vials, parchment, inkwells and quills; organisation was not the order of the day.

Snape sat at his desk engrossed in some report or potion, Sirius was not particularly concerned. He approached the desk tentatively. It wasn't so much that he was scared of Snape, but he did want to show Scrimegeour that they could close a homicide case, and in record time. After this, if he saw one more case involving a stolen or lost Kneazle, he would likely end up petitioning for the entire species to be eradicated. The man that could make his case sat before him, this man hated Sirius, and if he was honest, with good reason.

Sirius cleared his throat, waiting on the dark-haired wizard.

Snape glanced up, and his expression went from, bored but focused, to disdain in an instant. "Black," Snape spat. It didn't seem to be a question or an invitation to talk; he simply stated who was at his door in a tone that left his feelings on the matter perfectly clear.

"Severus," Sirius began.

This is not what Sirius would usually call Snape, but he figured that using that old nickname would not curry him any favour. He also begrudgingly knew, now that he was somewhat more mature, that it was cruel and vindictive. This was not something that he would be willing to admit to Snape though, and an apology, that was out of the question.

"I have some samples that need to be checked out. I know you don't want to hear from me, or James, but its a murder enquiry and procedure dictates I have to bring them to you. We need an identity on the victim as soon as you can get it, any hints on how he was killed or who else might have been present. There might even be more than one victim at this point," Sirius prattled on, barely taking a breath.

Snape simply watched him, almost bored and irritated by his presence. "I suppose you can't be expected to do any of the work yourselves," he replied in his usual bored droll. "Basically you get the praise after my brain solves your little puzzle." Snape sneered.

"We would really appreciate your help, the largest part of the victim is a finger; there is no way of recognising him."

"Him?" Snape asked. "You are sure?"

"Based on the finger we collected we have made that assumption, but I suppose it could be a rather butch witch with chunky fingers and a dislike of manicures?" Sirius tried to joke, but Snape simply looked at him.

"What materials do you have?"

Sirius lined up the evidence and his filled out paperwork. He gave Snape a run down of the scene and all the usual information, including case number, superior auror and that he should contact him or james with the results.

Snape listened patiently and finally looked up at Sirius with a cruel smirk. "I'll get to it when I can. As I am sure you can see, I am swamped! Alastor Moody's werewolf case will take precedence I am afraid."

"Snape!" Sirius finally lost his cool. "This is a homicide, the whole point is that you have to prioritise it!"

"Moody's case has been open much longer and has a higher body count," he said in a cool, calm and cold tone. "Shame." Snape smirked, letting Sirius know the real reason he just might drag his feet a little.

Snape stood, guiding Sirius to the door. It was clear he was no longer welcome. So far, Sirius had held his tongue, but the man was no saint, and he just couldn't help giving in to his baser instincts.

"You are a complete arse nugget, you know that! What you have in front of you could be someone's son, some kids dad, so pull your finger out and get us a name!"

"I suggest you do what Aurors do best; investigate!"

* * *

It had been several days since they had sent off their samples. They were starting to think that maybe James would have been a better choice of delivery man. That was until they were called into Scrimgeour's office, and Snape was there too. It was strange that Snape actually looked solomon, perhaps even perplexed or worried. Scrimegeour looked grim as he asked them to take a seat.

"The evidence has come back, and I am afraid you are both being taken off the case for a particular reason," the head Auror began.

"Why! Did he say something?" Sirius accused. "It's public knowledge that that git hates us, and we have conducted this investigation by the book, right James?"

"To the letter!" he insisted. "We might joke around, but we take our job very seriously, Boss."

"Your conduct on the job is not in question," Scrimgeour began. "We have identified the victim." He paused, his expression looked sympathetic but still stony and harsh. "We also have a … suspect."

"Well, that's great news, we can work with that." James grinned. "I promise, we can do this, Boss!"

"James, Sirius, the victim is Peter Pettigrew."

The room was silent. James and Sirius sank in their chairs. Sirius' head went straight into his hands as he stifled an anguished cry. James, however, was steely, determined.

"I know it's not protocol, Sir, but please leave us on the case. No one would be more dedicated to solving it than Sirius and I. We will follow protocol to the letter, after all, we want this guy to go down, there will be no room for him to escape justice! I promise!"

"This is where we have an issue, James. We also have a suspect, and that suspect is Sirius. There were many hairs, all of them belonging to you, Sirius. Is there any chance you failed to use anti-contamination charms?"

"It's impossible, I didn't do it, and I used anti-contam! I was the one that reminded James! This can't be right." Sirius' hands were soon in his hair, pulling in confusion and anxiety. "Run the tests again!"

"I did," Snape cut in. "Numerous times. I am not your biggest fan, but I do believe if you were to commit murder, it would not be one of your closest friends. My tests are quite accurate; I am the best. I am afraid that there is no mistake."

"You see, I cannot have you on the case. I will be putting Alice Longbottom in charge of the case from now on, and you, James, will be working with Kingsley. Sirius, I am afraid you will be suspended, with pay, until you are cleared from the investigation, which I am sure you will be."

Sirius had packed up his desk and was soon Floo'ing to Godric's Hollow. He was in a daze. He'd discovered that his friend was brutally murdered, and then accused of the crime. Then he lost his job in one-hour-long meeting. He didn't know what to do, where to go, he knew the procedure, he would be being watched. When James finally came home, he looked angry.

"I swear, James, I didn't do it!" Sirius pleaded, knowing the evidence was against him.

"I know, and we might have been kicked off the case officially, but we are going to find Peter's killer and the one that framed you. That's the only explanation! I swear Sirius, I won't let you go down for this."

Sirius knew there and then that there was no greater friend than James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos :)


End file.
